Hugging a hurricane
by Emerald Raindrop
Summary: Dramione. Draco and Hermione were childhood beffles, but when they go to Hogwarts and are sorted into opposing houses, they drift apart. BUT! with the Yule Ball just around to corner, friendships could be regained and romances rekindled. Rated M for rape
1. Memories

Ch 1

Hermione POV

I jolted awake to find that I'd fallen asleep in the library, _"Ahh crap!" _ I thought as I saw that I'd drooled all over Hogwarts: A History, I hurriedly muttered a cleaning spell and made myself presentable.

I pulled out my timetable and read: _Potions, Arithmancy, Defence Against The Dark Arts..._  
I left the library and, whilst putting my timetable back into my bag, collided with a wall of guy.  
"Oh! I'm so sor- Draco!" I spluttered out in shock; I looked up – at least a foot – at the exquisite blonde in front of me. I still had my hands on his chest and he on my upper arms. 

**[FLASHBACK!]  
**_"Draco!" I shrieked as he pushed me, still higher, on the tire swing, "Draco, stop! Please!"  
He was pushing me from the front so I saw the signature Draco smirk._

"_I'll stop if you admit that I was right and you were wrong." Smirk, smirk._

"_Fine! Fine!" I squealed, "you were right! I was wrong! WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!"_

"_About...?" Another devilish smirk, darn I hated him sometimes._

"_Dammit Draco! Fine; you were right! I can't, I can't do it!" When I'd finished he grabbed me around the waist and dragged me off of the swing. He stumbled and we both went crashing to the ground, I landed with a thud on his hard chest. He was chuckling so I started to giggle uncontrollably, eventually we were both lying on the ground, cackling like maniacs.  
_**[END OF FLASHBACK!]**

****We were both laughing like maniacs now, as we recalled the day that I told him I could fly if he pushed me high enough. We'd come to Hogwarts as best friends, but with him being sorted into Slytherin and I Gryfindor, we were instantly supposed to hate each other. We both wanted to keep out friendship alive, but, with the house rivalry, it was virtually impossible.

My friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, absolutely detested Draco from day one. It's Draco's family; The Malfoy's are a _very proud_, _very pureblood_ family – and they like people to know that status. Mr Malfoy and Arthur Weasley – Ron's dad – have never exactly accepted the other's opinions.

During the Dark Lord's uprising, Arthur helped muggles escape the Death Eaters, Ron once told me that Mr Malfoy used to be a Death Eater. I always found that hard to believe – looking at Draco – but his father always was a very heartless and stony man; every now and a again I'd catch him staring at me with an expression of hatred. It finally became clear to me why he had been staring at me in such a way, when – two years ago – Draco called me a "mudblood"...

So, whilst Ron was vomiting up slugs, thanks to his curse – aimed at Draco – back firing on him, Hagrid explained the meaning of the word "mudblood" to us. Although, regrettably, I already knew the meaning of the word.  
**(A/N: Y'all should know, and I ain't writing it!)  
**It hurt to know that Draco thought so little of me. Of course he apologized profusely the moment he got me alone, "'Mione, please! I didn't mean it, Crabbe and Goy-!" he pleaded, but I cut him off,  
"Then why say it _Malfoy?" _I said bitterly, using his surname to punctuate how pissed I was.  
We hadn't spoken since.

Harry and Draco's reason to dislike each other was quite simple; Harry had survived the killing curse from You-Know-Who and defeated him so he was a celebrity for all the right reasons, but because of Draco's family, he was famous for all the _wrong_ reasons.

But, despite all of that, here we were: walking to class together and laughing about old times.  
We arrived at the door to the hall which would take me down to the dungeons, and away from Draco, much too quickly for my liking. He looked down at me and smirked that smirk that had always made my heart flutter for as long as I can remember. He was even more breathtakingly handsome now than when we were kids; his hair had gone from scruffy and sand coloured to immaculate and platinum and his pale skin had become almost snowy. He was very beautiful and his eyes just multiplied that; they were a cold coloured, steely gray, but they were always warm.

He smiled down at me now, his eyes so warm that he could light a fire if he winked at it. It took me a minute to realise that he was waiting for me to speak, "I, uh, have potions. So I, uh, better... get going..." I stated awkwardly.

"Kay, see you later 'Mione." He said, grinning, and did something that I totally didn't expect; he reached forward and touched my cheek. My heart beat almost hit fatal right at that moment, then , as if I wasn't already at risk of cardiac arrest, he pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I mine around his waist – eventually.

We stayed like that for a moment, but then we heard footsteps and voices from other students coming towards that part of the castle. He let me go and with a fleeting touch to my cheek again, he was gone.

**(A/N: So how was that? Good? Bad? Terrible?  
Go on and review, just to put me out of my misery :D)**

**(P.s: Hannah, you don't count!)**


	2. Pestering

**(A/N: m'kay, chapter two! :D I got inspiration during this one from so many random things; like rainbows, Hannah poking noodles, ice cream and my dog looking out the window X3 so, yeah, here… we… GO!)**

**Chapter two: Pestering.**

**Hermione's POV**

I stared out of my bedroom window at the relentless rain that was covering the grounds in a gloomy mist, "There better be one hell of a rainbow to make up for this…" I muttered, bored.

I went back to yesterday in my mind:

_Draco reaches his hand forward, his index finger touches my face first; he strokes from my temple, down to my jaw. His thumb brushes over my lips for such a fleeting moment that I'm not sure whether or not it did. The moment gets even more perfect as he pulls me into a soft hug, his vanilla-like smell drifting over me and enveloping me in hap-_

I come back to the present as there is a small knock on the door, "Come in!" I called, failing miserably to keep the hysteria out of my voice. Ginny opened the door and poked her head in, looking wary,

"You alright 'Mione…? you sound a bit… off."

I quickly raked my brain for an answer that would make me sound normal, "Uh… yeah. I'm fine, good. It's just… so close to the ball and no one's asked me and I'm so worried about Harry with this tournament. I'm just really stressed out, y'know?" I explained.

"Well," Ginny started mischievously, "you won't have to worry about that date for much longer." she giggled, waggling her eyebrows. I stared back at her, frightened and bemused.

"Krum's waiting for you in the Great Hall." she winked and left the room.

I was taken aback for a moment, Viktor Krum was a student from Durmstrang and he's also one of the champions that Harry is against in the Tournament, then I frowned; I'd seen Krum around the school, but mostly in the library; he's prowl the shelves near my table with a surly look at anyone who got in his line of site - which was aimed at me.

He constantly stared at me, it made me quite uncomfortable at times. So much so that I had begun reading and studying in the common room.

I couldn't help but be a tad pissed as I made my way down to the Great Hall, "_How hard is it for a girl to have a day to her thoughts?_" I wondered angrily as I entered the hall and saw Krum sitting at Gryfindor table as if he had been for years.

"Ah! Her-my-nee! I have been vaiting vor you," he smiled at me, I forced my face into a smile, _"Please, Merlin, let this be something quick; I want to get back…" _I thought, suppressing a smile as Draco popped into my mind.

"Hello Viktor." I said, feigning happiness, "how are you?"

"Her-my-nee, I vould like to ask you something…" he stated, suddenly uncomfortable, and he was so quite that, had we not been alone, I never would have heard him.

"Shoot," I said, he looked at me, perplexed, "Oh! Uh, yeah… what was it you wanted to ask me…?" I should have realised that he wouldn't understand British terminology.

"Vell… I vas valking around deh Grounds, vhen I saw a lavender rose. It was very, eh, kрасив. It reminded me very much of you Her-my-nee." he said, looking at me over-hopefully, "so, Her-my-nee… vill you go to deh Yule Ball vith me?" he said the last part extremely fast I almost didn't catch it.

"Oh! Ah! Viktor… I, uh, well, can't." I finished lamely.

His face fell with such intensity that my heart ached for him. He cleared his throat, nodded at me, then turned to leave.

"Ahh, dammit!" I muttered under my breath, "Viktor!" I called out to him and he spun around, a controlled expression on his face,

"Yes Her-my-nee?" he questioned, looking a little hopeful again.

"I, uh, the reason that I cannot go is, um, that I have a lot of studying to do and I just don't have the time for this ball," I said, and added helplessly, "otherwise, I would have been more than happy to go with you."

He beamed at me brightly enough to put the sun to shame.

"_Ahh, shit…" _I thought as he left.

**(A/N: kay, so that's that chapter :D do you like vanilla? I like vanilla! **

**I'll tell you a secret if you review! woop, WOOP! Sayonara mina-sans!)**


	3. Thoughts

**(A/N: m'kay, here is chapter threeeeeeee :D I decided to post it early - I was going to do a chapter one a week thing - because I got nice reviews from DevilToBeLoved and HannahMalfoy123 ^^ thank you to you and the others who have reviewed, it rather encouraging 3)**

**Chapter 3: Thoughts**

**Draco's POV**

_I am walking down my street to the house I am forced to call home, when a small bushy haired girl slams into me from the side. _

"_Wh-?" I spluttered, gasping for the air she had knocked out of me._

"_Oh! Merlin, I am so sorry!" she squealed and reached out her hand to help me up, I took it. It was soft and warm._

"_N-no, it's fine. I'm fine." I said, still holding her hand. "You're a muggle-born." I stated._

"… _yes… I am." she looked at the ground awkwardly, taking her hand from mine._

"_My father told me not to speak to people like you… but you seem okay to me. He says that you'd hurt me and try to steal my magic." I said, staring at my shoes._

"_Hermione!" a kind voice called from the house next to mine._

"_Draco!" a not-so-kind voice snapped from my own home._

"_Well, that's my mum." we said simultaneously, then laughed. She shook my hand then skipped back to her house, turning to wave before she disappeared through the door. I waved back slowly, Hermione… a beautifully strange name…_

"_DRACO!" my mother, Narcissa, shrieked from the kitchen window._

"_Coming mother!" I called to her and began walking, but before I could open the door I became enveloped in black smoke and was pulled upwards suddenly._

_I slammed onto the ground on a windy hill, I was fourteen now, I stood and looked around, I didn't recognise this place. Just then a voice spoke:_

"_Kill her!" the voice was high and cold. Hermione was thrust forward by two Death Eaters and I raised my wand, looking into the soft brown eyes of the only woman I have every truly loved, and, a flash of green light later, she was dead._

I jolted awake and sat up in bed. "Just a dream, just a dream." I told myself. I rubbed my eyes with my hand and looked around my room, it appeared to be around dawn so the room was bathed in a light green glow. Now I'd have to wander around the school until someone interesting woke up, but I'd definitely rather that than going back to sleep, I shuddered at the memory.

I sighed heavily and pushed my bangs out of my eyes, grabbing my green silk dressing gown, I made my way down the Dormitory stairs to the Common Room.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I very nearly tripped over a sleeping Pansy, "Shit!" I whispered to myself, I silently stepped over her, "Freaking stalker…" I muttered as I noticed she had my outdoor robes - which had been hanging by the door previously - clutched to her chest.

I felt at a loss for a moment; I couldn't go back to bed in case I fell asleep again, and I couldn't stay down here, because if Pansy woke up, I was totally raped.

I sighed again as she stirred, mumbling something about unicorns, I tensed when she stretched and rolled over. Just then I decided that I had to get out of there, I ran lightly up the stairs - carefully avoiding Pansy - and hurriedly changed into my uniform and robes.

I made my way back down the stairs, silently hopped over Pansy's now snoring form. She grunted and, so terrified she'd wake, I sprinted and leapt out of the portrait hole.

Smiling triumphantly to myself, I walked up the steps from the dungeons towards the main door.

I stopped, my hand on the door knob, when I heard a noise from the hallway up the stairs, I spun around, my other hand on the handle of my wand to see nothing. I could still hear the sound though, two different tappings on the marble floor- one quick and sharp, the other slow and heavy.

I was curious about who would be up this early in the morning, so I made my way up the stairs and my face broke into a smile as I saw the mane of bushy brown hair swish around the corner. I sped up a little and was about to round the corner when I heard her speak:

"Viktor!" she sounded surprised and even slightly annoyed, "you're up early…" suspicion leaked into her voice, I smiled, she was always second guessing people.

"I couldn't sleep Her-my-nee. I vas thinking ov you." Krum mumbled. I stiffened, what was this guy playing at?

"_Why do you care?" _the mean voice in my head snapped, I shook my head and returned to my eavesdropping.

"That's… um, lovely?" Hermione said, sounding unsure.

"Are you sure you are too busy to go to deh ball vith me?" Krum asked suddenly. I could almost picture Hermione's hesitation-face.

"No Viktor, I'm sorry, but - as I said yesterday - I just have too much studying to get through." she said kindly.

"Ah, vell then I vill speak to you later Her-my-nee." Krum said in a haughty voice.

I smirked as he stomped duck-footedly off down the hall. I walked around the corner as Hermione sat on a nearby window seat and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"_She looks so cute when she's stressed." _I mused.

I sat down next the her almost silently, she opened her eyes and looked up at me, I smirked.

"Dra-?" she was cut off but a very loud, _"Oi!"_ from behind me.

"Why?" I whispered, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey! Malfoy, didn't you hear me?" Weasley stormed, joined by a scowling Potter. I winked at a very confused Hermione and turned, fixing a glare on my face, "No, I can't say I did, which is surprising as you've probably woken up half the castle by now."

Weasley and Potter sneered identical sneers at me and I smirked at them, folding my arms over my chest.

"Listen here ferret features-!" Potter began viciously, drawing his wand.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked and leapt past me to grab his wand arm, but she tripped over her own feet and I quickly caught her before she hit the hard marble floor.

She stood and righted herself, shooting me a wary look, I smirked, "Wouldn't want your filthy blood to dirty the floors now, would we Granger?" I winked.

"I, u-uh… Harry! Ron! I'll speak to you both later!" she all but shrieked at them. I waved sarcastically at them as they both stalked off down the stairs. I wasn't expecting it so I jumped about a foot into the air when Hermione grabbed my arm and dragged me behind a tapestry, "Cosy." I whispered in her ear, even in the dim light I saw her face darken with an adorable blush, I smirked again.

She smacked my arm suddenly, "Oi!" I tried to sound angry but I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips when she frowned up at me,

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face Draco! This isn't funny!" as she said it though she was smiling.

"Y'know that kind of hurt 'Mione…" I pouted, rubbing my arm in an attempt to look innocent. She snorted, and began giggling. Her laughter was so infectious that I started laughing again. She wrapped her arms around her middle and leaned back against the wall, chuckling uncontrollably.

"What-what-are we-laughing-at?" she asked between laughs.

"I have-no-idea!" I choked, the fact that we were laughing like idiots at absolutely nothing just made us laugh even more.

We continued the irrevocable laughing until we were collapsed on the floor, shoulder-to-shoulder, gasping for breath.

"Why does this always happen?" Hermione asked once she caught her breath.

"Why does what always happen?" I gasped, still breathless.

"THIS!" she exclaimed, gesturing to our gasping and the fact that we were on the floor.

"I guess it's just my witty humour and dazzling charm." I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and sniggered, ruffling my hair. I shook my head and pushed my bangs out of my eyes, smiling.

I looked at Hermione, she looked back at me. Her eyes sparkled and she looked slightly confused for a moment then she reached forward and placed her shaking hand on my shoulder, we both continued to look at each other for another moment, she began to lean forward. I moved towards her too, out noses were almost touching and we were breathing in the other's breath.

She closed her eyes, but I kept mine open gazing at her beautiful face. Her lips were at least half an inch from mine and our noses touched, I swallowed.

She gasped and her eyes shot open.

She stared at me with wide, shocked and confused eyes.

"I-I have to go." She whispered, I felt her warm breath blow over my face, I frowned slightly. She quickly stood up, looking down at me, nodded and pushed the tapestry aside, walking out.

I sat on the floor, staring at the spot she had been standing, _"What the __hell__ was that?"_ my mind shrieked at me.

But I could not answer it for the beating of my heart's reaction to the moment drowned out all else.

**(A/N: So, yeups, long chapter! :3 **

**Isn't Draco just so ****DARN HAWT?**** Mmmmm… Draco's bangs… NOM! Right? **

**Krum pisses me off personally, so, yes, I am a Krum hater - which will be very clear in soon chappies! Oooohhh! EXCITING!**

**This is the first chapter that I've written all by myself :D aside from the very last line, which came from my own personal bard; Hannah - ^^ **

**Anyway, 'cause you guys reviewed last time and I did promise a secret; **

**I'm not going to tell you out right but… keep a close eye on Harry & Ron P;**


	4. Dates, Dancing & Disasters

**(A/N: alrighty, chapitayer faaawwweeerrr! :D**

**I just want to say thank you to aprilpheonix ^^ that review made me dance around my room for about 15 minutes; just ask Hannah - or anyone in a two mile radius - anyways, indeed; here it is! :3)**

**Chapter 4: Dates, dancing and disasters.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Okay Viktor! I'll go to the Ball with you, just _please_ _stop following me!_" I said, finally giving in; unable to stand his constant pestering any longer. He'd been asking me multiple times over the past week to go to the Ball with him, and, now, stood outside the Gryffindor portrait in my pyjamas as 4:30am was the final straw.

"Oh Her-my-nee! Thank you very much, I vill see you at deh Great Hall tomorrow night, yes? 8pm?" he grabbed my hand and kissed it, I grimaced.

"Yep, see you then. 8pm, now," I snatched my hand back from his grasp, "_goodnight Viktor!"_ and with that, I walked back through the portrait hole, slamming it behind me. I leaned against the closed door and slid down into a sitting position, resting my head on my knees. I ran my hands through my thick tangles, there was no way I'd be able to get back to sleep now. So I got up and went over to the armchairs surrounding the fire and sank into one, sighing heavily.

Now I'd have to go to Hogsmead tomorrow to get some crappy last minute dress robes, _"Ugh, can it get any worse?" _I questioned my mind angrily. It's answer was to fill my mind with images of Draco with an angry question mark backing them.

I frowned at myself, squeezing my eyes shut against the headache that was now forming in my right temple.

My relationship with Draco was extremely complex nowadays; I don't understand these "moments" that keep happening. Sometimes we both just stop what we're doing or talking about and look at each other, then something happens… like when he touched my face, I get this… feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

_I muss Draco's hair and then he looks into my eyes and I his. I reach forward - planning on touching his hair again - but my hand shakes so much that I place it on his shoulder instead._

_We lean forward simultaneously until our noses are almost touching and we were breathing the other's breath, I closed my eyes against his perfect face and concentrated on his breathing for a moment; he was sucking in sharp, yet deep breaths and every time he exhaled, his warm honey breath blew over my face._

_His nose touched mine and he swallowed. My eyes shoot open as I suddenly realised where I was and what was happening._

"_I-I have to go…" I stutter, moving away from him. I suddenly want to be as far away from here as possible. A small crease appears between Draco's eyebrows as I stand, and smooth my skirt. I look down at him, nod, not knowing any words that could possibly make it right, and scurry out from behind the tapestry._

_I run through the corridors, I don't have the slightest idea where I am going, I just keep running until, somehow, I end up outside._

_I run to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and sit behind a tree, I've barely sat when tears cascade down my cheeks; I was so confused! Why was I feeling there things for Draco? Why does my stomach tickle when he touches me? But most of all, why does he make my heart tremble when so little as his name is mentioned?_

**Harry's POV**

I watched Hermione's dot race away from Malfoy's do and out to the Grounds. Malfoy stayed where he was for quite a while, then walked extremely slowly to the Slytherin Common room and into his Dormitory.

I closed the Marauder's Map and walked to the window, watching Hermione run behind a tree and slump to the ground, crying.

I sighed, something was going on between them; being alone in the hall together, Malfoy catching Hermione when she tripped, being in that secret passage for so long then Hermione bolting to the forest. I knew they'd been good friends before Hogwarts, but I hadn't known they were still speaking, as far as I knew, she hadn't spoken to him since second year. I was confused to say the least.

**Ron's POV**

That ferret Malfoy! Waltzing around the castle, talking to Hermione… I slammed my Dormitory door and Harry spun around to look at me from the window,

"Calm down Ron!" Harry said, "you're too angry, it's scaring me…" he said in a soothing voice.

"No Harry! I will not _'calm down'!" I bellowed at him, he flinched and I instantly felt bad. It was too late though, he was fired up,_

"There's no need to take your anger out on me Ron! Just because Hermione doesn't fancy you!" he shouted and got into bed for a nap before the ball.

I got into bed too and looked over to see him glaring, "Piss off…" I muttered, then turned over.

**[later that day]**

**Hermione's POV**

"Professor McGonacall, I need to go to Hogsmead." I sated nervously after Transfiguration, "I need a dress for tonight, you see; I didn't think I was going to go, then someone asked me, but I don't have a dress…" I trailed off, looking at her hopefully.

"Ah, yes, there are a few other last-minute-student… be ready in ten minutes." she said with a small smile.

I rejoiced inside, I would be able to get a half decent dress at least, instead of borrowing something horrid from my mother. I ran up to the Girl's Dormitory, grabbing my purse, scarf and outdoor cloak.

I was the first one at the door and also at the front of the small gathering of people who has last minute dresses, suits, shoes and accessories to buy. I was quite far ahead of everyone else, so I didn't notice the platinum blonde until I walked into him - again.

"You should really start watching where you're going, this is the second time this week." he said, smirking.

"You should really stop following me, this is the _third_ time this week." I countered, with a smirk of my own.

"Touché." he nodded, impressed.

"So, what're you doing here?" I asked, beginning to walk again.

"I'm here with McGonacall and the rest of the stragglers, which, to my knowledge, includes you." he said, grinning down at me.

I glared at him momentarily, then made a sharp turn to the dress shop on my left; Madame Martha's. He followed me in.

"You know, I should report you to the Ministry as a stalker." I said over my shoulder, smiling.

"Well… yeah I suppose you could." he chuckled, making my heart leap in my chest a little.

We wandered around the shop picking and dismissing suits and dresses, Draco was paying for a suit when I saw it.

It was a beautiful floaty material of periwinkle-blue and it shimmered with it's own natural light. My legs took me towards if of their own accord, I stroked the sleeve with my index finger, it was smooth and silky. Before I could hesitate, I grabbed it off of the rail and ran to the fitting room.

"Hermione?" I heard Draco call.

"In here!" I shouted, waving over the door.

"What're you doing?" he questioned, I heard his sitting down in one of the armchairs outside the door.

"Trying something on, Sherlock." I said teasingly. He snorted sarcastically. We were both quiet while I wrestled with the flimsy fabric.

"So, Hermione… there was actually something I wanted to ask you-" he stopped abruptly as I walked out. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. I giggled nervously, "Well? What do you think?" I asked, twirling.

He simply stared at me.

Feeling self-conscious, "Okay then… I'm going to go change…" I was about to turn when he grasped my wrist.

"You look beautiful 'Mione," he whispered, still looking slightly dazed, "truly beautiful…" I smiled up at him, a dark blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Thank you Draco." I looked down at my bare feet, he put his hand under my chin and lifted my face upwards,

"Hermione, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked in a soft voice that made my heart melt.

"_Yes, yes, YES! A million times yes!" _my mind rejoiced, but then I remembered Viktor. I sighed and took a step back from him, "I'm sorry Draco, but someone's already asked me… he wouldn't take no for an answer, so I just said yes to get rid of him…" I looked up into his eyes, half expecting anger, what I found was worse; heart break. Raw heartbreak was etched in Draco's silvery eyes. I reached, placing my hand on his, "I'm sorry Draco." he looked at me, gave me a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. He left and I bought the dress, walking outside to look for Professor McGonacall, I found her a few moment later. We all walked back to the castle, me lagging behind this time, my eyes fixed on a blonde in the crowd ahead of me.

I walked slowly to my Dormitory to get ready for the Ball.

I pinned my hair up and used a very liberal amount of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, I pushed in a pair of pearl earrings. I slipped into my dress and put on a pair of white heels.

It was only 6:30pm and I didn't need to meet Viktor until 8:00pm, so I thought of the one thing that I knew would keep my mind occupied for that time: Draco.

**[even later that day]**

**Draco's POV**

I pushed my bangs out of my face for what felt like the millionth time that night. I sat on the edge of my bed, dress robes on, waiting for the inevitable torture to begin; I was taking Pansy to the Ball.

I rubbed my eyes and went down the stairs to meet my fate. I was barely into the Common room when Pansy threw herself at me, latching her arm onto mine. Normally I would have shrugged her off, but I suppose we were expected to arrive together, so I let her have free reign.

We were waiting for the door to the Great Hall to open when there was a collective gasp and everyone spun around to look behind them at the stairs, I turned too and saw the most beautiful sight in the entire world:

She walked gracefully down the marble stairs, shimmering with a light that was entirely her own.

Hermione smiled at me sadly as Krum held his arm out to her.

I danced with Pansy a few times, then excused myself outside. I grabbed a Butterbeer on my way to the garden.

I sat down on the steps, my drink forgotten and rested my head in my hands. Sighing, I stood, about to go inside, when I heard a heart wrenching scream from the garden.

Without thinking, I ran towards the sound, racing around the corner, I found something I'd rather of died than see:

Hermione was struggling to no avail as Krum tore at her dress. Her hair had been pulled out of her slick up-do and blood was trickling from her roots where the pins has been ripped out. I pulled out my wand, _"Stupify!" _I shouted, pointing my wand at Krum, but her grabbed Hermione and used her as a human shield.

She fell to the ground, unconscious, and Krum also pulled his wand out, pointing it at me, looking menacing.

A noise from behind him caused him to turn and run through the bushes.

I stood, dumfounded, then I recalled Hermione's unconscious state. She was just waking up when I got to her, I lifted her off of the ground and rested her upper body on my knee, "'Mione, I am so sorry for hexing you, are you okay? Did he-?" I began questioning desperately, until she pressed her lips to mine.

I froze. Then responded, stroking her cheek softly, we broke apart and she rested her forehead on mine,

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." she whispered.

"Ditto." I whispered back, and kissed her again.

**Ron's POV**

I stormed out to the garden, damn that Padma, going off with that Durmstrang…! She's no better than Hermione.

I rounded the corner to find the afore mentioned in the arms of Draco Malfoy, her dress ripped, blood trickling down her face and her hair a tangles mess.

I walked over to them, calmly tapped Malfoy on the shoulder and punched him in the mouth.

**(A/N: this was the chapter that launched this fic from my mind onto paper :3 Hannah & I were shouting ideas at each other and I was wow ^^ thus, the birth of this Dramione fic! 3**

**Yeah… I hate Krum.**

**Anyone do as I said and pay attention to Harry & Ron? ;D I'd like to hear any theories if you have any!**

**Peace, rate, review! **

**Freaking ****love**** you guy! **

**3)**


	5. Finally

**(A/N: hello my lovely readers ^^ I am so insanely superty duper amazingly unconditionally overly extremely sorry that it had taken me so long to update this fic… *hides in corner* **

**I've been busy, okay? Believe it or not, I do have a life :3**

… **no, I really don't. **

**SORRY! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**A wee warning: this chapter has a more detailed descrip of what went down at the Ball with Hermy & Krum D: **)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling ):**

**No matter how much I dream about it, I will never truly be "Lady Malfoy" *cries* oh the terrible, terrible truth! **

**I do own my plot however :D YAY! *dances* at least I have something.**

**Chapter 5: Finally **

**Hermione's POV**

Draco had a bruise on the left side of his jaw for a week. It took a vial and a half of Healing Salve to make it even begin to fade.

"He must have hit you a lot harder than I thought…" I whispered, tenderly rubbing the salve over his sculpted jaw, he winced less now than before.

"Yeah, who knew the weasel had it in him?" he chuckled softly to himself when I'd finished. He pulled me onto his lap and placed a kiss on the top of my head,

"It feels so good to finally be able to do that…" he sighed and I snuggled closer into his chest, content.

"I can't remember ever being as happy in my life that I have been for the past week." I said, smiling slightly.

"Ditto," she laughed, which brought me back to the night of the Yule Ball…

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_Come for a valk vith me." Viktor said suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out to the garden._

"_Where are we going Viktor?" I ask lightly, skipping along beside him; I'd had two or three too many Butterbeers._

_He grabbed my face and kissed me roughly, I smiled drunkenly and returned the kiss, after a moment he began to run his hands over my body which made me uncomfortable. Shaking my head free of the kiss, "Viktor? What're you-" he silenced me with another kiss, which I pulled away from, furious._

"_Viktor, no, tell me what you're doing right now!" I shouted at him._

_His answer was to slap me across the face and growl something incoherently, I lifted the hand to my stinging cheek, shocked by what had just happened. I wasn't paying attention, so, until the zip snagged on my underwear, I didn't realise that he was making an attempt at undressing me. I stared up at him, horrified and confused by his actions, I began to struggle in his hold, "Viktor!" I struggled harder, "Viktor, stop! I don't want to! This is __wrong__!" I said in a pleading voice. He glared at me for a moment then reached up, grabbing the back of my hair, he wrenched it out of it's pins, I screamed out in pain as my scalp was torn. He sneered at me and, apparently giving up on my zipper, began tearing at the skirt of my dress._

_I couldn't see any way out, so I closed my eyes and cried, whispering pleas to Viktor as he tore the outer layer from the bottom half of my skirt._

"_Stupify!" an all-too familiar voice shouted from a distance and I was spun around to face a speeding red light._

_I woke up to see shiny black shoes running towards me, "Posh shoes…" I murmured to myself idly._

_Draco knelt down and gently pulled me onto his knee,_

"'_Mione, I am so sorry for hexing you! Are you alright? Did he-?" I wasn't listening to him as I gazed into his silvery eyes, really seeing him for the first time. _

_I did it quickly, before I could hesitate; leaning up, I pressed my lips to his, silencing his babbling. He stiffened, obviously shocked by what I was doing._

_He responded, pulling a hand from behind my back to stroke my face - as though testing if I were real._

_We broke apart a moment later and rested our foreheads together._

"_You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." I whispered breathlessly._

"_Ditto," he said, grinning and kissed me again._

I kissed him now, on the corner of his mouth. He smiled slightly then flinched at the muscle movement in his bruised jaw, my hand leapt to his face, smoothing more Salves along this jaw line. **(A/N: who else would DIE to do that?)**

"Thankyou." he said, his eyes twinkling.

"All right Miss Granger! You will have to leave Mister Malfoy now, he needs to rest." Madame Pomfrey called from the other side of the curtain. I sighed; I have been hiding out in the Hospital Wind with Draco for most of the Christmas break, Harry and the Weasleys had gone bad to The Burrow so no one enquired about my absence.

Draco didn't _need_ to stay in the Hospital Wing for a week, but he was too embarrassed to let anyone see his bruise.

"I should go." I said, smiling sadly. He patted my hair and kissed my temple,

"See you tomorrow my 'Mione." he whispered, squeezing me tightly then releasing me.

I grinned down at him as I stood and, placing a small kiss on his - now very faint - bruise, skipped out of the Hospital Wing to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hello Hermione…" a shy voice said from behind me, I jumped and spun around to face Cho Chang, the Asian beauty that Harry had been pining after all year.

"Oh, hi Cho." I smiled, we didn't make conversation often, I only knew her name and that she was Ravenclaw.

She got straight to the point,

"I saw you in the Hospital Wing with Draco Malfoy." she clapped a hand over her mouth, looking quite shocked that her vocal chords had betrayed her.

_Word Vomit_, I mused.

"Yes. He wanted to borrow song study notes." I replied calmly, my expression neutral.

Cho frowned slightly and the butterflies in my stomach rioted,

"But… never mind, it's none of my business. Sorry Hermione." and with that, she raced gracefully down the corridor. I mentally shrugged and continued towards the Tower.

Minutes later, I was curled in a ball, under my red silk duvet and smiling to myself as I drifted to sleep.

[LATER ZAT NIGHT!]

**Draco's POV **

I'd done the inevitable: I'd fallen for Hermione Granger.

There had always been strong feelings for her since the day I laid eyes on her beautiful face, lurking in a small crevice of my heart. I'd never registered them until recently.

Since the Ball, we'd been almost inseparable; her staying with me in the Hospital Wing as my jaw healed, only leaving when Madame Pomfrey shooed her from the room. Everytime I saw her eyes sparkling as she skipped towards me, or when I touched her hair, kissed her cheeks… a wave of memories, some happy, some sad, would rush through my mind;

_Hermione poking a snail and giggling joyously as it turned orange._

_Hermione grabbing my hand to help me up the oak tree in front of her house._

_My mother pulling me into her arms, away from the "horrid little wench" as Hermione cried._

_Hermione shoving me angrily when I'd run away from home to see her, then loosing her footing and falling into a puddle. Promptly bursting into tears._

_Hermione and I lying on our backs in the middle of the road, looking up at the stars, spelling our names out and drawing pictures in the sky._

_Hermione hugging me violently when we both got our Hogwarts letters._

_Hermione's hand in mine as we sailed, in small boats, towards the castle._

_Hermione's apologetic smile as she was sorted into Gryfindor._

_My stinging cheek and Hermione's tear stained face as she slapped me._

_Her soft breath blowing over my face in the narrow passageway._

_Hermione's terrible screams as Krum attempted to have his way with her…_

My eyes snapped open. Apparently I'd fallen asleep.

I shook my head, I couldn't get the image of that brute out of my mind.

Hermione though, was acting as if nothing had happened, I think it may be because she _wants_ to believe that nothing happened.

I brushed my bangs out of my face and got up to look out of the window, the moon was sparkling high in the partly cloudy sky, mirrored on the still lake. My eyes were caught by a light coming on in the Durmstrang ship, squinting as someone opened the window and put an owl out, I recognised the closely shaven head and waddle-like walk immediately.

I glared at his silhouette waddle around the room, pacing obviously. I hated that man. I have since I'd first seen him; he was _edgy._ And now I knew why…

I'd tried to convince Hermione to tell Dumbledore about what happened, but she says she doesn't want anyone to know, that she is ashamed of it.

Fury coursed through me again, this… _beast_ had terrified my Hermione so much that she was too scared to get help. Madame Pomfrey and I were the only people who knew _something_ had happened; Hermione refused to speak of the event, so I did not know whether Krum had hit his target or not.

I sighed, flicking my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, and crawled back under the crisp hospital bed linen.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Hermy POV**

[VEEEERRRRRYYYYY EARLY ZEY NEXT MORNING!]

_Ripping. Tearing. Pain. Blood. Screaming. Laughing. Blackness._

I shot into a sitting position and leapt out of bed.

Bad idea.

Blood rushed to my head, instantly creating a headache, I stumbled forward in the dark - arms outstretched, searching for something to steady myself on.

Unable to find anything, I sank to the floor and waited patiently for the room to stop spinning and my equilibrium to balance. Leaning my chin on the heel of my hand, I though about my dream; it had been on repeat in my subconscious since the Ball.

Even though Viktor hadn't achieved his initial goal, it still haunted me that he _could_ have.

_Very easily._

I had been extremely giddy and rather drunk, so if it hadn't been for Draco…

I shook my head vigorously to dispel the thought. Draco himself only had a vague idea of what happened, so he had no idea of the nightmares either.

I couldn't bear to recall what happened - especially to Draco - and even though Viktor didn't _do anything_, I still felt used and… tainted almost.

My thoughts were interrupted as an owl tapped my window.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I know it took me an insanely long time to post chapter 5 -sad face- **

**So, because I love you guys sooooooooo much, I am working SUPERLY hard on chapter 6, I practically write in my sleep. It's rather unnerving how obsessed I am becoming with this - especially since I ****should**** be paying attention to school instead - I've just started 4****th**** Year! :D exciting right?**

**Yeeey! Coursework! **

**I'm actually being serious btw; I ** **COURSEWORK!**

**Anyhow, (getting off track here) I apologize if you came onto this 'cause it said I'd posted TWO chapters, but here you are, face with a shit load of Author's Note - please don't hate me! I need your reviews to survive! **

**I am in such desperate need of a life, I know, I know.**

**So R&R mai darlings.**

**Sayonara mina sans!**

**Lady Malfoy**


End file.
